Enduring Affection
by ellenfcksmeup
Summary: This is a fanfiction about how the reationship between Lily Rhodes (VDW) and Rufus Humphrey started. This fanfiction takes place about 20 years before the show Gossip Girl started. Love, Thea.
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Hello! First of all this is my first fanfiction that I've ever uploaded so I would appreciate all comments both good and bad. (Just don't be mean ^^) This fanfiction is about 20 years before the show Gossip Girl started when Rufus and Lily first met and about Rufus Lincoln Hawk career. This is just a teaser to see if someone likes it. Please leave a review before you leave. Love, Thea. 3**

"Humphrey, we're on in five" Paul shouted to Rufus while he was tuning his guitar. Rufus turned around and nodded at Paul. A girl that was working with the sound came over to him.

"It's tuned and plugged in to the speaker" she said and handed him his guitar. He grabbed it and went to the stage.

"Everyone ready, last show. Let's make it unforgettable!" John, another band member, said. The whole band stood behind him to get ready for performing a few songs. They were playing on a bigger bar that offered them 100 bucks for the night. They hadn't really had any big performances yet, they just played wherever someone with money offered them to play. Once they even played at a Zoo.

John put up three fingers and wordlessly counted down for them to enter the stage and Dave pushed Rufus forward so he could enter the stage first because he was the lead singer. When John had put down all his fingers they ran up on stage.

They were welcomed with a cheering crowd with about forty people in it which was a lot for them. The crowd screamed and clapped their hand before the band started playing. Some people were their fans that were on most of their concerts and some were friends with the band. The rest were locals that just happened to be at the bar or had heard that it was going to be some kind of performance that Saturday. Lincoln Hawk just did covers of different rock bands from the 80s and 70s. They had written some of their own songs but never really put together a song that was worth performing with.

In the middle of the concert Rufus looked out at the crowd and saw a group of beautiful girls coming through the door in to the bar laughing loudly. They were clearly drunk but they weren't usual girls. Judged by their clothes they all came from rich families. They sat down around a table in the back and ordered in different colorful drinks.

They screamed and clapped their hands at the music. Rufus eyed one of the girls. She had blonde long curls that rested on her shoulders. She looked him in the eyes slightly biting her lip. He tried to hide his smile. She was beautiful but he could already tell she wasn't his type. He grew up in Boston at a small apartment with a family that had just enough money to feed everyone. He wasn't really in to the swanky girls that thought that love was something that could be bought.

They kept on performing for about half an hour before thanking the crowd and leaving the stage. Once they came backstage they all cheered.

"Great gig guys! We're totally going to be signed by some big company soon and that disgusting bastard that turned us down will cry for us to pick him!" John threw his hands up in the air and high-fived the whole band "Let's celebrate! I'll pay the first round!"

The band laughed at his weak attempt to sound like he did them a huge favor. John was always the one that _forgot his money_ so the other one's always had to pay for his drinks and he always promised to pay them back but he never did.

"Yes, then you're just 437 rounds away and we will be even!" Jesse said sarcastically and laughed at John that just grumped and went over to the bar and ordered six pints of beer. The bartender nodded and put up all the pints to John that went over to their table and gave everyone their beers.

The bar was still crowded and some people came over to ask for a picture. They all gladly took pictures with the few people that asked. Around the table was the band members and Paul's girlfriend Jane. All the other band members were single.

After two hours the bar was almost empty. There was only two other tables that still was filled with people, one of them were the one with the girls that came in the middle of the concert. The other table was a group of guys that had their clingy girls in their laps.

Rufus glanced over to the table with the girls and made eye contact with the same blonde girl that he made eye contact before. She winked at him and then took her eyes of him to laugh at a joke that one of her friends made. He looked at her for a while longer.

"Something caught your eye?" Jesse bumped his arm as he saw Rufus staring. Rufus just laughed and looked down at the dark table.

"No, nothing" he felt himself blushing a little. If the guys knew who he looked at, they would laugh at him for pining after a rich girl.

An hour later they all decided to get back to the motel they were staying at. They were leaving in the morning to get back so they all wanted a few hours of sleep. They didn't have any gigs soon so they decided to just go home for a while. Everyone went to their rooms and Jane and Paul went to their room together.

The next day they all started to pack their van with instruments and their package. The car ride home was quiet. All of them were still tired and everyone was asleep but Rufus and Jane that was driving. They were talking for half an hour about the gig but soon Rufus fell asleep too.

Three hours later Rufus was awoken by someone hitting his arm hard. He swore loudly and saw John's big grin. They were home in Brooklyn were they all had apartments except Dave that had already left the van at his apartment in Boston a few hours earlier. Rufus, Paul and Jane were living in the same apartment and shared rent. Their apartment was small. They didn't earn that much money on their career yet so Jane was the one with the biggest income from working at a restaurant in Brooklyn.

Rufus went up and chased John and tried to hit him. He caught up with him and pushed him down in the grass. Rufus sat on top of him and wrestled with him until John gave up and begged for mercy. Rufus stood up and laughed at John that was still lying in the grass. They all took their package and Jane gave John the keys.

"Thanks for driving" he said and hit her butt. Paul stared at John angrily.

"Get your hands off of her you dickhead" he ran over to John and slapped him but John just laughed and went over to the van again. Paul angrily went over to take his package and went in without looking at either Jane or Rufus.

Rufus just shrugged and looked at Jane that grinned. They both walked after Paul with their package in their hands and laughed at Paul that stormed up the stairs. When they came to their apartment the door was already open and Paul had already started on an old beer from the fridge.

"Sorry, he just pissed me off" he said with a calmer voice. Jane grinned and dropped her luggage at the door. She walked slowly to him and closed their gap.

"No I kind of liked it, that you saved me. That was so hot." Jane leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh stop it you two! It's disgusting enough to hear you every night, please try to not stick your tongue down each other's throat every time you're not in their doing…that" Rufus made a disgusted impression and went over to the fridge and took a beer but poured it all in the sink after just a sip.

"This is disgusting. I'm going to buy new beers. You can thank me later" he was out of the door before they could say anything more.

Rufus took a cab to take a bite before going to the grocery store to fill the fridge. His favorite place was one just outside the Upper East Side surprisingly.

He paid the cab driver and went in to the fast food restaurant. He ordered some fries and a large burger. When he was about to take a bite someone came through the door. It was that blonde girl from the concert. He just held the burger in front of him and tried to glance at her without anyone seeing. When she turned around he looked away.

"Oh my god" she said the second she saw him and she ran over to him. "Are you the guy from the band, what was it called? Lincoln Hawk right?" she giggled. "I'm pretty sure you remember me. I was at that bar and saw you perform, you guys were really cute"

Rufus turned his head at her and smiled.

"Yes, I'm Rufus" he shook her hand. "Would you like to join me?" he pointed at the chair on the other side of his table.

"Oh, who can say no to the change of sitting next to a rock star" she said jokingly and smiled widely. "I'm just going to order first" she pointed at the guy at the disk. "I'm Lily by the way"

 **A/N: That was all for the teaser, I will try my best to post as often as possible but I have a lot in school too so I'm going to try to write in between that. The following chapters will be a lot longer because as I said this was just a teaser. Don't forget to write what you think and if you have some suggestion on how I could change it or what you want to see happening in the following chapters than you can absolutely write that in a review too. Love, Thea. 3**


	2. The Lily Rhodes Trivia

**Chapter 2**

Lily came back to Rufus table holding a tray with fries and a cheeseburger. He smiled at her and swallowed before talking.

"Not to be judging or so because we haven't known each other for more than five minutes but what does a girl like you do here?" she was shocked by his question.

"A girl like me?" she took a bite of her burger "Please, tell me what kind of girl I am and we'll see how many rights you get" she said with her mouth filled with food. She didn't like when people judged her before getting to know her.

"Well for starter you come from some wealthy family with lots of money" he said confident.

"That's pretty much right. More?"

"Your father or mother paid for every single clothing item you are wearing" she just nodded in defeat and interrupted him before he could continue.

"Let's do some Lily Rhodes trivia instead. I'll ask you a question about me and every right answer you get I'll give you one dollar" she said and was in for a good game. She didn't believe that he could figure out so much about her just by her appearance.

"Alright, game one" he held out his hand for her to shake but she didn't.

"…but every wrong answer you get you owe me two dollars" she grinned at him when he hesitated.

"Deal, now shake my head before I change my mind" he said and she quickly grabbed his hand and shook it. She was really looking forward to this game.

"Alright, first question…" she had to take some time to think out a good question. "Is Lily Rhode's grades in school better or worse than average?"

"Definitely worse" he was confident about his answer and she laid down a dollar in front of him.

"Why?" she smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't know what to answer.

"Daddy issues" he didn't hesitate with his answer. "You rebelled against your father for some reason" She frowned at him but put another dollar on the table. She was getting nervous, is she really that see through?

"How long was Lily Rhodes' longest relationship? Answer in months" he tilted his head and looked at the ceiling. He wasn't as confident about that question.

"Four"

"Two" she answered quickly and took both the dollars on the table and put them back in her clutch.

She kept on asking him different questions. First Rufus did really good but when he answered wrong he just kept even out the score but then she started asking harder questions and when Rufus had put up 20 dollars on the table he admitted his defeat.

"I give up, I don't know Lily Rhodes as good as I thought" he shrugged and looked at his money that she happily put down in her clutch.

"Maybe I have to teach you about her then, so you know your homework next time" she grinned at him, hoping he would take the hint. He furrowed his eyebrows but realized what she meant.

"Oh, right. Can I buy you dinner? Tonight maybe?" he asked her and she nodded in delight.

"Well, I can pay now that I made you broke. But dinner sounds great" she took the last of her fries "pick me up at eight?" she stood up and wrote down her number and address on her napkin.

"Eight it is" he stood up too "I'm going to learn you a little bit about Rufus Humphrey too with a real Humphrey date" he said but regretted saying _date._

"Oh, so this is a date?" he blushed but all she did was smile widely and wink at him before leaving the fast food place. He watched her every step as she walked away and she knew it.

Lily had a hotel room in the middle of the Upper East Side. She was staying there to get away from her mother. Lily told Cece that she was working all summer but actually all Lily did was pay the man that was supposed to be her boss to lie to Cece and tell her that she was working there. If Cece knew that she was running around partying with her friends she would be furious.

Before Lily got to her hotel room she went to shop a dress for the night. She wanted to shock Rufus. She was mad because he thought he _knew_ _what kind of girl she was._ Lily wanted him to get a totally different impression of her.

She went in to a store and found a dark red bodycon dress that had a low neckline. It wasn't something she would normally wear.

She went to try it on and spun around to see if she liked it and she did. She felt sexy, exciting. Like she wasn't just some girl, she was mysterious. She took another glance in the mirror before changing back to her clothes and went to pay for the dress.

Rufus paid the cashier at the grocery store and filled the bags. The grocery store he was at was just a few blocks from their apartment so he decided to walk. He couldn't really afford a taxi when he just blew 20 dollars on a game.

Once he got to the apartment everyone's package was all over the floor.

"Hello?" he looked around in the living room. He yelled one more time and then Jane came out of their bedroom.

"Hi Rufus" she smiled and looked at the mess all over the floor. "Oh, we were going to take care of that… soon" she blushed a little and picked up her panties that was lying on the floor. Rufus just smiled and took his suitcase that was still standing by the door untouched.

A few hours later they were all finished unpacking everything and Jane was starting to cook everyone dinner of the things that Rufus had bought.

"I'm sorry to tell you guys that I won't stay for dinner tonight. You two have fun though" he picked up his leather jacket and his keys.

"Wait, hold up. Where are you going?" Paul said as he was coming out from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Rufus hesitated.

"I'm going to meet someone for dinner" he hoped they were fine with that answer but he knew that they weren't. They always wanted to know everything.

"With who? A girl? Is Rufus Humphrey going on a date?" Jane laughed at Paul's comment.

"Well, not that it is any of your business but I guess it kind of is a date. And no, I'm not telling you who she is. Actually, I'm pretty sure that you don't know her" Rufus left before they could squeeze out any more details from him about his date.

Once he got out John was at the apartment with a Vespa that he promised to loan to Rufus.

"So, what exactly do you need this for?" John asked while handing over the keys to Rufus. Rufus just grinned and took the helmet that was lying in the grass.

"Well, I said no questions. And don't think that we're even because of this. You still owe me a lot of drinks" Rufus put on the helmet and took the napkin out of his pocket. He read the address and started the Vespa.

About 40 minutes later he pulled up at the parking lot at Lily's apartment. The building was big and screamed luxury. He couldn't help but laugh. Maybe he wasn't so wrong about what kind of girl she was after all. One night at this hotel would cost Rufus more than the band made each month.

He walked to the door that was opened by a man dressed in black. Rufus just nodded and thanked the doorman. He wasn't used to get the doors opened for him.

"Who are you here for Mr...?" the doorman said and looked at Rufus.

"..Humphrey. I'm here to meet Lily... Rhodes" he said and looked at the napkin. The doorman nodded and went behind the desk to call to Lily's apartment.

"Yes, hello Ms. Rhodes. A Mr. Humphrey is here to see you. Can I send him up? Alright, I'll tell him that. Thank you Ms. Rhodes" the doorman hung up and went over to Rufus. "She told me that she was coming downstairs. You can wait here, I think she will be here any minute" the doorman went away and Rufus sat down on the sofa in the lobby.

Less than five minutes later the elevator beeped and Lily stepped out. Rufus forced himself not to drop his jaw. She was wearing her new dark red bodycon dress and a pair of black heels. Her hair was put up in a messy ponytail and she had a little more make up than usually.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" she smiled widely at him. Judging by his expression she already felt like she had won. She had already shocked him with her wild dress and she knew that it was the last thing he expected to see her in.

"Uh, here I'll show you" he reached out his hand for her and they went outside. The doorman opened the door and was shocked by Lily's outfit too. He had seen her many times going outside and inside but never wearing something that bold. Lily was going a few steps ahead of Rufus, expecting to jump into a cab or a car.

"No no. That's not how we Humphrey's do it. Come here" he said and walked to the parking lot where the Vespa was parked. He jumped up on the Vespa and looked at her.

"Oh my god!" she smiled widely and jumped of excitement. "I love Vespa's! I don't know how to drive them but they look so much fun! Let's go!" she jumped on the Vespa behind him and he gave her the other helmet.

30 minutes later Rufus drove in to a parking lot at a bar just outside Brooklyn. He took his helmet off and they walked inside.

"Two fries supreme Billy!" he told the bartender and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Fancy" she wasn't really impressed by his choice of place to eat dinner. She hesitated but sat down beside Rufus. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"This was the bar Lincoln Hawk played at for the first time. Three years ago. Billy here gave us 20 bucks to play all night. We felt like rock stars, someone actually paid us to play" he laughed and took two beers from the mini bar beside them. "Now afterwards we kind of figured that Billy only paid us to feel better. Apparently Dave's father knew Billy" Lily smiled and opened the beer that Rufus gave her.

They were silent for a while. It wasn't the awkward kind of silent. It was more like they both admired the place and just took in the moment.

"I like your dress. You look hot" Lily blushed and stroked the fabric.

"Thanks, I…" she got cut off by Billy that gave them two large plates of fries. Rufus smiled and started eating his fries.

"In ten minutes I have a surprise for you so eat fast. And if we should continue the game earlier, I know you won't like it. But I will end up convincing you to do it anyways" he grinned at her and continued eating his fries. She got curious about what the surprise was but ate the fries anyways.

Ten minutes later, as told, Rufus jumped of the bar stool.

"Okay, are you ready?" she nodded and grinned at him. She didn't know if she was excited or scared. She took Rufus hand and he went to the stage. Lily shook her head when he handed her the microphone.

"No way, I'm not touching that. I'm telling you this on your behalf, you don't want to hear me sing" she laughed but he had already set his mind on convincing her.

"Billy will put the karaoke on and you will sing. There's no one here but us. And I promise I won't laugh… that much" she hit his shoulders and laughed at him.

"Alright! I will do one song! But…" she started and grinned at him again. "You have to give me a live performance afterwards" she knew he didn't have stage fright but she still wanted to have a reason to hear him sing. "And I need a drink first if I'm going to do this" she laughed and he handed her a beer. "Maybe something a little stronger" she went behind the bar and made herself a drink.

"I agree on your terms, now go up on the stage and I will tell Billy that he can go outside so you don't have to worry about him hearing you" he said and walked behind the bar. She watched him leave and bit down on her lower lip. She wasn't going to admit it to him, but she really enjoyed being with him. Spending an evening with him was like a paus from the glamour and always-expected-to-be-perfect kind of life she was living in.

He came back with a remote and chose a song for her. _I wanna dance with somebody_ by Whitney Houston. Lily covered her face with her hands.

"No way I'm not going to sing this song!" she yelled at him and blushed. She already knew that she was going to embarrass herself.

"Come on, you can't be that bad?" Rufus grinned and clapped his hands to get her going. She rolled her eyes and laughed. The song was almost starting and she hesitated but started singing. Rufus covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Lily blushed but was too stubborn to stop so instead she started singing louder than before.

Lily sang through the whole song and when she was done Rufus stood up and clapped loudly.

"Wonderful! The best performance I've ever heard! May I have an autograph?" he said and smiled at her. She laughed and took a pen from the bar counter. Lily put the cap in her mouth and signed her name on his arm before he could pull away.

"Hey, I was kidding!" he said and hit her arm playfully. She just laughed and put the cap back on.

"Now it's your turn!" she spun around and sat down on the chair he was sitting on when she sang in front of him. He laughed at her spin and went on stage. He took the guitar that was resting on its stand beside the stage. He tuned it quickly and tried it a last time before plugging it in to the speaker.

"No way, you did not make him eat a whole chili? I would love to see his face when he ate it!" Lily laughed loudly and grabbed his hand. The clock was almost 2 AM and they were at Rufus' apartment.

"Yes, John really thought I would give him 100 bucks for eating a chili. Man he was furious with me for like 6 months" Rufus laughed and searched his pockets for his keys. "Well, this was fun" he smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Are you sure you get home by yourself?" he put his hand on her waist. She felt bubbly and she liked it.

"Yes I'm sure, I called my driver to take me back so he will be here any minute now" she smiled at him and bit down on her lip. A few seconds later a black limo parked beside the sidewalk.

"I hate to admit it but I had a lot of fun tonight. Maybe I didn't know Lily Rhodes as good as I thought. We should do this again" he smiled slightly and grabbed her hand.

"Did I say you earned a second date?" she laughed at him and he rolled her eyes.

"I think it's you that have to earn a date. I'm the rock star. You should feel lucky that I even asked you on a first" he pushed her playfully and she laughed.

Lily walked to the limo and looked him. Before he could say anything more she ran back and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist and fell into the kiss when she suddenly pulled away.

"I hope that's enough for you to consider calling me again sometime" she bit down on her lip and squeezed his hand before entering the limo.

 **A/N: I hope this chapter was a reasonable length. Please comment if you want longer or shorter chapters. I will try my best to upload once a week but I usually have a lot to do so I'm not going to have time to write every day. I know it was over a week ago I wrote the teaser but I didn't even start writing the first chapter until yesterday. Please tell me if there's any typos or grammar mistakes and I'll change them. Love, Thea.**


End file.
